


Caught Halfway

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There's a sudden but slight burn. His breath catches as he's caught halfway between pain and pleasure.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Halfway

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[kink bingo](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/kink%20bingo), [xander-centric](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/xander-centric)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Xander/?

Rating: NC-17 overall

Summary: _There's a sudden but slight burn. His breath catches as he's caught halfway between pain and pleasure._

A/N: Written for the prompt-_object penetration (toys-not worn under clothes)_ from my [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/) card. 2 down, 23 to go!

  


  
The touches on his legs are light, almost absurdly tender. His legs tremble and it's either excitement or terror. Living so long on the Hellmouth has destroyed his ability to distinguish between the two. He drops his forehead, resting it lightly on sheets that smell of sex. Until just now, he didn't know that sex had its own smell. It does.

Fingers creep up his legs. They brush delicately against his dangling sac and Xander shivers. He thrusts backwards tentatively, and yeah there's the terror. He knows that sex, for him, isn't worthwhile unless he's terrified. That might be how he wound up in this position.

He giggles at that thought, the unintentional play on words sending his laughter into the dark and silent room, a booming and uninvited guest. He tries to stop. The fingers slide off his flesh, trailing down his hips and pulling away. The resulting smack is mostly sound but with enough fury to sting. Xander knows better. He does.

"Sorry," he apologizes and the hand caresses him, soothing the abused flesh. "Just not my comfort zone, you know? I mean, not that this is uncomfortable. I'm very comfortable. But what we're doing is…"

"Shut up." The gentle voice stems the rising tide of words.

He gets lost so easily in words. Words have so much power and he has so little control. His words spill out of him, racing away eagerly. But the fingers continue to explore his body and the words don't matter anymore. He's a body, laid out and open.

The first light touch against the fluttering muscles of his hole leave him breathless. He can feel it, the nerves suddenly stimulated and anxious for more. His hips tip backwards again, because he can't ask for this. Not with words that might betray him, make him say no when he really means yes. But his body knows how to beg.

A slender finger pushes forward, and Xander feels the cool slickness of the gel he purchased just for tonight. The finger twirls inside him; then one finger is suddenly two fingers. Two very eager, talented fingers stroking inside him, making his eyes cross and his cock twitch with excitement.

"Please," he begs. "Please."

He can't think of any other words. He just wants and he doesn't know how to get. His body rocks against the slender intruders, hips rolling in a smooth rhythm. Xander's close, the orgasm fizzling its way up his shaft, when the fingers pull out.

He moans, a low sound in his throat, but his hips continue to rock, entreating the fingers to return. He can feel them again, nails scraping softly against the crisp hair scattered across his cheeks. He relaxes, unintentionally opening himself further.

There's a sudden but slight burn. His breath catches as he's caught halfway between pain and pleasure. The slim digit is chilly and it feels artificial, almost plastic. It rests securely inside him, just sitting there. Not filling the ache inside him or even cooling the desire thrumming in his dick. It just…sits there.

"Please," he says again. "More, please."

The toy inside him thickens, incrementally at first. A few puff of air waft across his heated skin and the once-slender toy has thickened. It stretches his hole almost painfully and Xander grunts, hand straying towards his leaking cock.

The hand is back, smacking him away from his dick. Gently, the hand rolls him over onto his back. Hot breath ghosts over his sensitive cock, lips dampening the brown curls around his full sac. He feels but doesn't see the wicked smile that turns up the corners of those lips.

The vibrations sneak up on him. They're soft, subtle. Easily missed by a body already quivering with anxious lust, but they intensify. Lips wrap around the shiny crown of his cock, suckling sweetly at the drops of pre-come the gather in the slit. As the vibrations finally hit him, his body shakes. He fists his hands in his lover's hair, thrusting his cock upwards as he tips over into orgasm.

Anya smiles up at him, running her finger around the edges of her mouth. She sucks at it, laps hungrily at the droplets of semen that had trickled away. Xander smiles back, face bright and hazy with satisfaction. She really is beautiful like this, her nude body flushed with arousal.

"More," she says, running a finger down his deflating cock. "Please?"  


_   
**Caught Halfway**   
_


End file.
